Changing Seasons
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: A future-set story--contains mentions of what-happens-next in the series. Kenji learns what following in his father's footsteps really means, and isn't sure that's the kind of life he wants. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: A Spring of New Promise

Um...hi. I'm new to this manga (and manga in general). I've done a little research on the Meiji Era to make sure the story is somewhat decent, but please let me know if anything is incorrect. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Spring's beauty seemed to have touched everything. Cherry blossoms bloomed, their flowers even more wonderful than the people of Tokyo remembered them to be the year before. Birdsong echoed in the countryside and in the villages. Peace reigned in the 18th year of the Meiji...

"Hey, Kenshin."

_They grow so fast,_ thought the former swordsman wistfully. The spiky-haired, hot-tempered boy Kenshin met all those years ago was now turning seventeen. He was a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, running his own dojo in the next town, but at least the hair and temper hadn't changed. Poor Kenshin wouldn't have recognized him without it.

"Good evening, Yahiko. What business do you have with this one?" Himura Kenshin straightened from the garden, noticing the teenager's agitation. At his feet, Himura Kenji grabbed onto Kenshin's clothing and waved with his free hand.

Myoujin Yahiko shrugged, eyeing the toddler that was now bent on chewing his father's clothes to pieces. "When are you sending this guy to me?"

"He _is _only three years old, Yahiko. Give him and his mother a little time. Kenji, if you are hungry, go inside." Kenshin shooed his son into the house, and his slight smile disappeared. "Now, what has you so bothered?"

Again, Yahiko shrugged. "I'm not bothered. I...me and Tsubame...we've decided to get married."

Kenshin's eyebrows flew up. He thought for a while, but as Yahiko literally started twitching with impatience to hear his thoughts, he spoke. "I am not surprised. But you don't think it's a little early?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yahiko, you are young. You have the world to see. There is plenty of time to settle down later."

The younger man frowned. "Who said Tsubame would hold me back from that? It's not like this is some spur-of-the-moment decision. I'm happy here. I've got a dojo with fifteen students, I live in a great town, and now I'll have a family." Kenshin wondered exactly how long this last reason had been on Yahiko's mind. "And if I do decide to go see the world, it'd do Tsubame good to get out there too. And to remind me not to end up like Sano and forget to come back home."

"Yes, he does tend to do that. But he's a fugitive from the law, so we'll excuse him. I'm very proud of you, Yahiko. You are a great and mindful swordsman, and you have found your own peace...something I had just started to look for at your age." Kenshin's smile returned. "Congratulations. I have no doubt of your happiness, and for some years, Kaoru-dono has not either. Yutaroh will be angry."

Yahiko smirked. The teen was much calmer now that his pent-up excitement had been freed. "That's not my problem. Thanks, Kenshin."

"You're welcome. And if you ever need help on how avoid your wife's anger, you are always welcome here. I've had much practice."

Yahiko's laugh first warned Kenshin that something was wrong. "Doesn't seem like it. Hey, Kaoru."

_Oh no._ Kenshin turned to face Himura Kaoru uneasily.

"You've had practice?! What's that supposed to mean?! I never get angry!"

* * *

"Look! It's a baby!" Kenji prodded the month-old infant, who promptly began to wail. Kaoru hurriedly picked up her son, who had clapped his hands over his ears. "I don't like it!"

"Shh, Harumi," Tsubame urged to her child. "He was only playing!"

Yahiko placed his hands on Tsubame's shoulders. "Why don't you put her to sleep? She must be tired, and we're all going to sleep soon anyway." His wife nodded.

"Perhaps you should do the same for Kenji, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said softly. His eyes met Kaoru's, and she silently pleaded with him not to ruin the joy of the newborn's first visit with his news, but it had to be done.

Yahiko sat on a _tatami_, taking the cup of tea Kaoru offered before leading Kenji away. He was much more content than the last time Kenshin had seen him, almost one and a half months ago. "So how are you, Kenshin? Sorry I haven't been able to visit, we've been so busy with Harumi and everything. She upchucks on at least three students every day, but they're all--"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Yahiko, but I have pressing news from Aoshi."

"You still talk to that guy?"

"He is the keeper of the Aoiya, and all information ends up there at one time or another."

"Oh...there isn't another guy looking to pick a fight with you, is there? Is it Saitou? That old--"

"Saitou was found dead."

Yahiko's eyes bugged out of his head. "What? But...wow. It always seemed to me like that guy would live forever...like you. Was he sick?"

"He was killed. Stabbed with a katana."

At this, the younger swordsman jumped up. "By who? He was almost as good as you were, Kenshin, there can't be anyone in the country who could take him on!"

"Aoshi is not sure. He promised to send me anything interesting if he could. But I'm worried, as you are, that it was not one any petty enemy of Saitou's that did this. Someone much more powerful, like the men and women we faced several years ago, is at work here. I'm only telling you to warn you; you are well-known, and should you be attacked...be prepared."

"Do you think it's Enishi? Or...not Shishio, right? Are you sure he died and didn't make some crazy escape?"

"Shishio is no longer part of this world. I saw him burst into flame in front of my eyes. Enishi..." Kenshin glanced behind him, where Kaoru was hopefully still attempting to put Kenji to bed. "He could not. He was broken."

"Maybe he got fixed," Yahiko muttered. "Thanks for the warning, though. I'll let Tsubame know."

Kenshin followed him to the guest room Yahiko always stayed at in his overnight visits. Gurgling from Harumi and Tsubame's soft lullabies could be heard even through the walls, it was so silent. Kenshin opened up the door, smiling at the pretty picture inside. Tsubame hadn't noticed their entrance, and was staring out the window, rocking Harumi back and forth to her quiet song. The moonlight diffused over the two of them, giving an even more innocent appearance to the already angelic pair.

"You're very lucky to have them, Yahiko," Kenshin whispered.

"I know." Yahiko's answer was almost mechanical. He stared in reverence, walked towards them, wrapped his arms around his wife and child and hugged them as if he'd never let go.

Kenshin, not one to interrupt, closed the door. Yahiko had a family, a wish that he'd apparently carried for longer than Kenshin had ever realized. If anyone dared to destroy that by hurting one of them as the mysterious swordsman had done to Saitou...Kenshin's hand immediately reached for his sword, but fell when he remembered it was no longer there.

_But if not this one...who will protect them?_

_End Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to my first two reviewers! Also, while I'm trying to keep the cultural-aspect the same, I think I might deviate this story from the manga and anime a little bit...if the ideas seem far-fetched, I'm really sorry, but hopefully it'll all work out in the end. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

"'Morning, Harumi-chan."

The young woman behind the counter of the Akabeko smiled. "What would you like to eat, Kenji-kun?"

"Nothing. I just stopped by to say hello." Noticing a group of giggling girls nearby, Kenji waved and flashed them a smile. Harumi sighed in annoyance.

"Liar. You knew Natsuki-san was coming today."

"No. I actually--"

A huge man slammed into Kenji without warning. The boy was practically flattened against the countertop, but peeled himself off.

"Hey! Who do you think you…are…?"

A tall, sneering man had walked into the Akabeko, and evidently--for no reason--tackled the man previously on top of Kenji.

"Hey, girl. I want a glass of sake. Now."

"Excuse me, sir," said Harumi, still remarkably calm though the rest of the Akabeko wasn't, "but there is no reason to be manhandling customers. If you are here to cause trouble, please leave."

The half-unconscious man who'd been thrown groaned at Kenji's feet.

"I wasn't making any trouble. He was in my seat."

"We don't make any reservations at the Akabeko. It is strictly first come, first serve."

"I wanted that seat, so it was mine. Any problems?"

"Yes sir, I--"

Kenji saw it coming. He grabbed Harumi the minute the unwelcome guest took a swing at her. After wheeling about rather stupidly, the man stopped his momentum and glared at Kenji. "You wanna get involved in this? I asked nicely for some sake, and I'm not gonna be nice anymore."

"Leave. The Akabeko isn't a place for people like you," Kenji growled.

"You don't want to mess with The Snake…I _bite_!" Kenji couldn't have said where the katana had come from, but his best bet was that it had been hidden in the long, dark coat The Snake was wearing. Immediately, the situation escalated out of control. Screaming people ran for the exit, food went flying, and Kenji accidentally dropped Harumi. The Snake swung down, and the blade caught Kenji on the leg as he dove out of the way.

"Harumi-chan! Harumi--?" She was gone.

"Aw, how sad! Your girlfriend ditched you! She's a smart one." Nicked again. Kenji winced at the wound.

_This guy isn't a great swordsman, though. He has so many openings. I just have to get at one…_ Kenji aimed for The Snake's stomach as he opened for his next swing, and met his mark. The Snake coughed and swung blindly, skimming Kenji's hair.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Kenji punched a second time, and a third. In mid-swing of his fourth blow, the swordsman sliced into Kenji's shoulder. The teenager gasped in pain. In a fourth of a second, the attacking and defending positions were switched.

"Think you've got a chance of victory over me, boy? Think again!" The final blow was coming right into Kenji's chest. At least, it would have, if a calloused hand hadn't come in the middle of the fray and stopped the blade with only two of its fingers.

"Enough," thundered Yahiko. With a flick of his wrist, the sword went flying to the other end of the now empty room. In seconds, The Snake was completely out of commission and his wrists were being tied up.

"Do you want me to call the police, otou-san, or can you handle him yourself?" asked Harumi, half-amazed. Even when at his dojo, Yahiko did not normally display anywhere near his full power.

"Call them."

"Not just yet," said The Snake. "I think you might still want something from me."

"We want you gone," replied Yahiko coldly as Harumi stepped out.

"Not from me, per se. From my boss."

Yahiko muttered something that sounded very much like "Not one of these again…"

"Tell _him_ his past is coming back to haunt him."

To Kenji, this was a poor use of pronouns. Yahiko, however, nearly loosened his hold on the captive in surprise.

"Tell who?" questioned Kenji.

"Why don't you ask this guy? He knows who I'm talking about." The Snake seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure from the look on Yahiko's face. "Tell Battosai his end is near."

"Police!"

* * *

For five minutes, no one was allowed back in the Akabeko. Harumi had never made it to the police; one of the screaming crowd from before had broken off and run to get them. As soon as the criminal was a good fifty feet away, the customers started to trickle back in. They kept glancing out the door, waiting for him to come back, but they needn't have bothered. His message delivered, The Snake had been quite willing to go along with the policemen.

"Kenji-san! Wow, that was amazing! You were so brave standing up to that crazy guy!"

Kenji turned. "Natsuki-san! Did you get hurt?"

The girl tittered. "No. You're so sweet. How about you? You were the one fighting him!"

"A few battle scars, but nothing serious."

"Scars?!" she gasped. "Oh no! Let me buy you a drink; you must be exhausted. Hey, waiter-girl! Over here!" Kenji frowned a bit.

"How about some other time, Natsuki-san? The Akabeko is a little shambled today."

"Sure. It _is_ a little damaged, I guess. How about tomorrow?" Natsuki agreed cheerfully. "Two o'clock, sharp, okay?" She gathered up her chatty girlfriends and left.

"Waiter-girl, reporting for duty," muttered Harumi dully.

Kenji smiled. "How about a little sake?"

"Don't even joke about that yet. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen at the Akabeko. I'm glad I got otou-san in time, or I don't know what would've happened…" She inhaled deeply and squeaked in a soft voice, "Thanks."

"Hmm?"

"For not letting him hurt me."

Kenji tousled Harumi's hair. "No one hurts my little sister."

"Because I'm still five years old, Kenji-kun," she said, combing out the newly formed tangles with her fingers and making a valiant effort to pretend that statement didn't bother her in the least.

He got up. "Do you need any help cleaning up? Otherwise I'm leaving. My parents are going to be worried."

Harumi waved him away. "'Bye. I guess I'll see you at _two 'clock sharp_." Her voice went oddly high-pitched and obnoxious with her last few words.

"About that…no one makes fun of my little sister either."

Harumi's smile could have lighted the world.

* * *

When Kenji arrived at home, he found his mother, father, and Yahiko deep in a grim discussion. "Did Yahiko-san already tell you about what that guy said? What'd that mean? Was he talking about _the_ Hitokiri Battosai? From fifty years ago? Isn't he just a myth?"

A vein twitched in Kenshin's temple. "This one--he is not _that_ old."

"Yahiko said you had a few scratches, Kenji. Would you like me to patch them up?"

"Oh. I forgot about those. It's fine."

"Then perhaps we should brush you up on your history. Sit here." Kaoru offered him a snack, but he declined. "There is a lot we've been meaning to tell you."

"Like what?"

Kenshin began. "The man that you encountered was not talking about a myth. Long ago in the Bakumatsu, there was indeed a…manslayer who was called Hitokiri Battosai. After that period of turmoil, tired of killing, Battosai became a rurouni. Eleven years later, he arrived at this town under a new name--or rather, an older, lesser known name--but his enemies eventually found out his secret. There were many trials and tribulations that he overcame with much help, which are stories you need to know as well, but they will take too much time right now. The fact is, he fell in love, settled down, and had you."

It took Kenji a minute to make the connection. He chuckled weakly. "What? But that would mean…but that would be…that Battosai is really…that The Snake meant…that you--_you, _Chichi--actually knew _kenjutsu_!" No one laughed with him. "You're not serious? You collect herbs…you don't _slay men_…"

"I know this is hard for you to understand," Kaoru said, reaching over to touch his shoulder. "We didn't want to tell you until you were ready. Unfortunately, someone doesn't want to give us that luxury."

"Who?"

"Could be a lot of people," Yahiko cut in. "There were a lot of people who didn't like Battosai. Or maybe it could be someone who hated the Ishin Shishi."

"Thirty-three years into the Meiji, I find that hard to believe," countered Kaoru.

"We do not know. We cannot assume anything," said Kenshin. "For now, we need to protect ourselves and make sure nothing of this sort happens again. Harumi-dono is trained in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, yes?"

"A little," Yahiko grunted. "She was never very interested in it after seeing _him_ cry." Yahiko gestured to Kenji.

"Me? Cry? When did this happen?"

"You forgot? We had you in my dojo for about two months when you were eight, but for some reason you kept bawling when I hit you…"

Kenshin sighed. "It is this one's fault. It went against my better judgment, but when you consistently asked to stop going to the dojo, this one thought it would save you from a lifestyle like mine had been--not everyone can be as lucky as Yahiko, and even he went through much turmoil to get where he is."

"I can learn now, can't I? At least a little bit."

"Kenjutsu takes years to master. And at any rate, we're still here. If anything goes wrong, you call me, your mother, or your father."

"But…Kenshin can't use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu at all," Kaoru pointed out.

Kenshin squeezed her hand comfortingly. "That does not mean this one cannot use a sword. Kenji, please join Yahiko's class immediately. Should you have to face a swordsman, we will keep you as prepared as possible."

Kenji had been thinking. "But that guy today--I know he wasn't that good, but I wasn't so bad just fighting with my bare hands--"

"No," Yahiko said firmly. The room fell silent. "Besides, that guy was bad on purpose. He obviously wasn't fighting with his dominant hand--even his grip was messed up."

"You mean, he was _trying_ to lose?"

"Yeah. I'm sending a message to the Aoiya. Maybe that gloomy jerk has some info on…what'd he call himself? The Snake?"

"Yahiko, please refrain from calling Aoshi anything other than Aoshi."

"Sorry, Kenshin. Old habits die hard."

* * *

"I _really_," Kenji stressed once Yahiko was gone, "think that me learning martial arts would be a good idea. I'm not bad at it already and I've never had any training. I know it'll take a while but if it protects Ha--"

"Kenji," Kaoru interrupted softly. "We are not set against the idea either. However, don't mention it to Yahiko."

"He got beat by some martial artist way-back-when, didn't he?"

"Not exactly…I suppose, while we're all telling stories…"

--

"_Hey, Yahiko! Long time no see!" Sagara Sanosuke clapped Yahiko on the back cheerfully. The younger boy didn't budge._

"_Sano. How was Egypt?"_

"_Eh. Not important; not compared to what Jo-chan told me when she wrote last. There's a rumor going around that you're getting married!" Sanosuke smirked, waiting for Yahiko to begin his usual fuming. Nothing happened. "Wait…it's not true, is it?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You almost had me. So you've finally--"_

"_I already am."_

"_Huh?"_

_Yahiko frowned. "Tsubame and I got married a year and a half ago." _

_Sano opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. _

_Yahiko couldn't help but glare a little bit. "What? No congratulations? No 'Sorry, Yahiko, I couldn't be there, I was fighting off bandits in the Arabian desert'?"_

"_Yahiko…"_

"_What? Oh, did I mention that we had a daughter, too? Her name's Harumi, in case you wanted to know."_

_Again, Sanosuke was speechless._

"_What was it that time, Sano? You were drowning after a pirate blew up your raft in the Yellow Sea?"_

"_Yahiko, I wish I'd known. I would've come…but I would've been arrested."_

"_You know they're barely even looking for you anymore. You just don't want to come back here now that all the excitement's over. You don't need us now that fights don't come to Kenshin like they used to."_

"_What're you saying? That I WANT to be on the run from the government? If they did catch me, however 'barely' they aren't looking for me, I'd be jailed. I'd never be able to come see you guys."_

"_Not that that would matter to you."_

"_It matters a lot more than you think you know, Yahiko," Sanosuke said coldly. "What happened to the guy who always told me you'd come help me out wherever I went after you mastered Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? You said you couldn't wait to scale the Himalayas or swim across the Dead Sea. I never complained whenever you said you had this-or-that to do so you couldn't come with me after Kenshin gave you his sakabatou. You're lucky I'm still wasting my time with you after the real Yahiko disappeared into this old man."_

_Yahiko clenched his fists. "I didn't disappear, Sano. I grew up!"_

"_Well." Kenshin put on his best 'cheerful face' and arrived with the tea. "To this one, you two sound remarkably like an old married couple. What would Tsubame-dono say, Yahiko?"_

"_STAY OUT OF THIS, KENSHIN!" the two yelled._

_The mask disappeared. "My apologies for intruding, but you are here after a very long time, Sano. Even Megumi-dono is coming to see you. Please, do not mar this visit with fighting."_

"_That's another thing!" Yahiko continued. "At least if you acted like you cared, you'd come see your family more than once every three years!"_

_There was a dead silence. Even Kenshin had nothing to say for once. Then Sano turned. "Sorry, Uk--Yahiko. But I don't have a family. I travel because I don't belong anywhere. Thanks for reminding me."_

_--_

"What a jerk," Kenji summed up. "He's not worth Yahiko-san's time."

"Kenji, he was once one of our best friends. He saved our lives more often than we can count. He wasn't a saint, but he was a good person." Kenji didn't believe it for a second. "But we haven't seen him since he left that day. It's so hard to tell if Yahiko regrets his actions, but it's just best to leave him alone about it."

"Yahiko admired Sano greatly. Rightly so. But he lost more than a friend that day," said Kenshin somberly. "He lost a brother."

_End Chapter One_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

The entire village erupted into chaos the night Yahiko was injured.

No one knew who had done it, or why. Yahiko had not even seen the intruder. He said a slight scuffling had woken him, but he'd smelled something strange, and before he could react he'd been out cold. To the general public, Yahiko had spread that he hadn't been harmed in any other way, and only a few valuables had been stolen. Privately, though he spent a grim two hours with Kenshin. Kenji had a feeling 'a few valuables' were not the conversation topic.

They were hiding something. And Kenji was determined to find out what.

When a third hour passed, Kenji refused to wait any longer. He crept into the room next to their meeting place, and searched for gaps in the wall--the kind his father had always claimed he would fix one day when his 'back was not hurting so much.' Back when he had been the kind, eccentric old man who'd supposedly never even looked twice at a katana in his life.

A small bundle obstructed his path while he searched, so he nudged it away. It squeaked in surprise, and Kenji had to fight to stop himself from doing the same.

"Harumi-chan?!"

The girl blushed and sat up straight. "I...I wasn't..."

"Can you see from down there?"

"Yes. There's a hole right here."

Kenji dropped to the floor and peeked into the adjacent room. He could just barely see to their shoulders, even though they were sitting down. But his range of vision included Yahiko's arm, over which a bandage had been wrapped. No one had said anything about him getting hurt anywhere else.

"What about Kenji and Harumi?" Yahiko was asking in hushed tones.

"This one believes that the Aoiya would be safest for now."

"You want to send them _there_? With--no way! For all we know, it's Aoshi that's going around telling people to kill you--"

"Learn to trust, Yahiko, please. At least, do not make dangerous, unfounded accusations as such. We have already discussed Aoshi's change of heart at length. There is no more need to do so. He will be able to protect them as well as this one."

"But it's so far from--"

"Exactly. If this one is the target, they need to be sent away." Kenji could detect something like pain in his father's voice. "At least, for now."

"And Tsubame and Kaoru?"

"They are capable of making their own decisions, though the Aoiya would be safer for them as well."

"We should explain to them--where are they?"

"Kaoru-dono is in the garden. Has Tsubame-dono gone back to the Akabeko?"

The two men got up, and Kenji was about to follow suit when he got a clear view of the bandage on Yahiko's arm. It needed a change; he was bleeding through. But the blood had taken an odd shape.

Kenji fought the urge to vomit and jumped to his feet, rushing for the door.

"Kenji-kun, what is it?"

He couldn't get the words out. There was no way to describe his disgust at Yahiko's wound--it wasn't an accidental sword strike. It was writing. Someone had carved into Yahiko's skin with the tip of a blade, spelling out something sinister enough that even the trusting Kenshin had to keep it a secret.

* * *

Kenji never told her. The very next day, the kids were sent on an 'errand,' one they knew they would not return from. Kenshin's handshake good-bye was a little tighter than normal--as if trying to keep Kenji from leaving. Kaoru hugged her son, telling him to be safe--and quickly added 'in these troubled times.' Kenji even forgot to stay in character and ask about the needless attention.

"You stay safe too, _okaasan_."

"And, Kenji--" Yahiko interrupted, "if you see a gray-haired man wearing all purple--not a speck of anything else--go with him."

So he knew about the eavesdropping. The gray-haired man was probably a messenger from Aoshi, making sure they got to the inn safely.

Harumi, still in her mother's embrace, hung her head sadly. Tsubame pleaded silently with Yahiko to not let this happen, but it was of no use. After all, Kenshin had used to running-away method for years and it had worked like a charm. Emotions had to be kept under control--for now.

"Good-bye, _musume_. Make sure you get me the--" Tsubame stopped and choked back tears. "Good-bye."

Kanji tugged on Harumi's arm, and they headed to the marketplace.

"Why would they send us away like this?" the younger girl asked finally. Her eyes were red-rimmed and slightly swollen.

"Anyone who can get that close to your _otousan _is no one that I want around me," Kenji replied, attempting to keep his tone indifferent for her sake. "Besides, if this keeps persisting, they'll end up fighting. And we'd just be in the way."

An image of Kenshin's smiling face flashed in Kenji's mind. _He _would consider _Kenji_ a nuisance in a fight? How was that even possible? What was Kenshin thinking, believing he could wield a _sakabatou_?

"I'm not that bad with a sword--and you learn fast, Kenji-kun. How would we be--"

"Did you know, Harumi-chan?" Kenji cut in. "Did anyone ever tell you my _otousan _was the Hitokiri Battosai?!"

Harumi shook her head. "I found out the same time you did, Kenji."

He felt relieved--which was ridiculous. It wasn't like his family and friends had been trying to betray him by keeping this secret. "Well, the Battosai's battles aren't ones we can fight in. Forget about it. They've got a good reason for not wanting us there," he said shortly.

Harumi answered softly, "Fine. But don't call him that."

"What?"

"Don't call your _otousan_ the Battosai. Nothing good can come of that--especially if someone hears you. And especially if that's what you start to think of him as."

Kenji fell silent. She was right. But how was he to forget that "slightly" important aspect of his father's past?

"We should look around for that man. Do you see any--?"

"Harumi-chan!" Kenji pointed frantically.

Nine black-clad swordsmen were gathered in a dark corner of the marketplace, slowly backing up as policemen advanced on them. A crowd was gathering to watch the spectacle they knew would ensue. Before a fight broke out, however, the nine men jumped impossibly high, kicking off the side of a building and landing neatly on a rooftop. The people below watched in amazement, but Kenji and Harumi were more focused on what they'd left behind.

The mangled and hacked body on the ground was wearing all purple--not a speck of anything else.

"Kenji-kun...what do we do?!" Harumi whispered, terrified.

He glanced up and, to his horror, saw one of the murderers pointing at them.

"Run!"

* * *

They say that prey runs faster than the predator. Kenji had never had to experience this particular maxim before.

He and Harumi sprinted miles in the direction they did _not_ want to go at this point--away from their homes and the people who had the power to protect them. The killers pushed them in that direction--deliberately, Kenji was sure.

Still, the two were tiring, but every time they looked back there was at least one man following close behind. They were leaving town. The surrounding forests would give whoever was trying to kill them a perfect opportunity.

"We--need--to--get--rid--of--them," he huffed. Harumi nodded furiously, gesturing at a number of pieces of wood, which would've have been lighting the hearths of stores all around the town the next day.

Kenji gulped. He hadn't wanted to fight. They wouldn't stand a chance. But there didn't seem to be another choice.

He grabbed the piece closest to him and turned to throw it, but one of the gang had been following closer than he thought. A sword met his wood in mid-swing--but it didn't cut. It just knocked it away.

They had reversed their blades.

Kenji took a precious millisecond to ponder this. The sword was swinging his way again.

If Harumi had not thrown a block of firewood at that moment, or with any less accuracy, Kenji would've been out for the count. As it was, the attacker stopped moving, at least for the moment.

Another came swooping down from the sky. Harumi went for him, but Kenji saw a third coming in from behind her. He swerved to avoid hitting her and executed a sloppily planned uppercut. The resulting blow almost broke his fingers. He winced and retreated. That was when he saw it--the minutest of openings. This was a semi-advanced swordsman; he kept himself guarded well. But that one spot on his temple would be his downfall if Kenji could get to it.

The man took a swipe at him, but Kenji jumped and the pile of wood went everywhere. Sensing opportunity, Kenji jumped onto the debris and then pushed off, surprising the man with a jab to the head. The shock knocked him off his feet, and it was easy for Kenji to finish him off from there.

Harumi was still locked in a struggle with the second fighter. Unfortunately, he was much stronger than her, and brushed her away like a fly. Kenji had no time to react before his sword swiped her cheek.

"Harumi-chan!"

The reverse blade was forgotten. Kenji charged at the man, furiously punching him while his guard was still down. His hand sliced onto the offender's wrist, loosening his grip on the blade and sending it flying. The rest was a blur. Kenji could never remember getting so angry--but for Harumi's safety, he would do anything.

"STOP!"

Kenji looked up, startled. Harumi beckoned to him. She looked frightened, but she was okay. A large bruise was already forming on her cheek.

Their final attacker was unconscious. The first was beginning to stir, but he wouldn't be a problem for a while yet. "Where did the rest of them go?"

"Back to whoever sent them, probably. They'll carry the message that we aren't dead yet."

"Or that we are. They don't know about this," Harumi said hopefully, gesturing to the three limp bodies.

"No. These guys were ordered not to kill us. Look." He tugged the sword from the grasp of the last one to fall. "He hit you with the blunt end. Otherwise he would have cut off half of your face. They were all using the opposite end of the sword. Someone wants us alive, and they'll find out in a day or two that we haven't been taken yet. We need to leave, fast. Are you okay?" He touched her bruise gently, but she pulled away, blushing.

"I'm fine. But how will we get home? For all we know, the other six could be waiting in town..." She bit her lip. "We aren't going home, are we..."

"We're going to the Aoiya. I don't want to lead more assassins back there when our parents have enough to worry about."

"Do you even know where in Kyoto the Aoiya is?!"

"We'll figure it out. We've got a long day ahead of us, Harumi-chan, we need to get moving."

* * *

Hours and hours of forest traveling awaited them. With each errant branch or root that they swatted out of their way, another one popped up. Leaves tangled themselves in their hair, twigs tore their clothes. On top of everything, it began to drizzle a few hours into their walk, and it rained well into the night. Soaked and miserable, Kenji and Harumi huddled together under a tree.

"We can't stop here. We should get to the next town."

It hurt him to make her get up when she was so obviously tired and hungry and afraid, but Kenji ushered her on until they saw lights.

"Is it a village?"

"A small one, I think. It's got a roof, that's all we need."

They ran towards it, finding what would have been, in dry conditions, a quaint cluster of homes next to a river. One of the larger buildings had a battered 'Welcome' sign on the front door, and Kenji and Harumi gratefully stepped inside.

"Good evening, travelers!" greeted a plump lady who had been washing off a table. "Have a seat; what can I get you?"

The restaurant was all but deserted--one man of questionable sobriety was sitting by himself in a far corner. No doubt, the rain had kept customers away. Kenji searched himself for money, and came up with the yen for his 'errands,' more than enough to cover a meal. Their waitress brought the food quickly, and the hungry travelers scarfed their meals.

It wasn't until they were halfway through seconds that Kenji felt a towering presence over them. The man who'd been sitting by himself had come closer, and was studying them.

"Mind if I join you?"

His speech wasn't all that slurred, which was a relief. Kenji was done with crazy, drunken men. The uninvited guest was still quite the shady character--his standing there was enough to intimidate anyone. He wasn't large, but his eyes were extremely sharp, and his hands calloused--as if used to hard work. He was old, older than Yahiko, but probably more fit than Kenji. And definitely stronger than the two kids combined. Harumi gulped and squeaked out a 'yes.' Kenji understood her reason for not denying him anything, but that didn't mean they had to trust him.

The stranger sat down and drummed his fingers on the table. "What are you doing in our little village?"

"Passing through," Kenji answered casually.

"A pity the rain started up. Do you need a place to stay?"

He smirked, as though he knew how much more he scared Kenji and Harumi with each passing sentence. Was he trying to be suspicious, or did he really think he was fooling them?

"No, we should be fine, but thank you."

"You're not going to be fine. The town is too small for inns. Unless you plan on walking to your destination in the storm?"

Kenji would much rather that than inevitable death.

"Again, thank you for your hospitality, but we have to leave," Harumi answered in a small voice. The man shot her a glare, and she recoiled.

"I didn't ask for small talk. I'm just saying, whoever's after you, they won't think to look in my house."

Kenji's eyes snapped open. How would anyone possibly know they were running? Was it that obvious? Perhaps, since they carried evident marks of the forest--and no one would go through that when cleared paths were available.

"I...we don't know what you're talking about," Harumi stammered uncertainly when she realized Kenji was too shocked to answer.

"Well, when you figure it out, you're welcome to stay at my place for a while. You can lay low here if you need to. It's the smallish hut on the outskirts of here. I'll be seeing you." He got up, slapped a few yen on the table, and walked out.

The plump waitress skittered up to them. "I am so sorry for his disturbing you--normally he doesn't bother anyone."

"Who is he?" asked Kenji, recovering from the surprise.

"Would you think it, I have no idea. He showed up a year or two ago and made himself a house here, but he doesn't talk to anyone. He comes here for drinks sometimes, but he gives me those glares--you know the ones," she added to Harumi, "when I try to say anything. I think he's just lonely. I thought he knew you, he was acting so friendly."

"Friendly?" repeated Harumi incredulously.

"Again, I apologize for the disturbance. Can I get you anything--on the house?"

"Um...a place to stay for the night?"

She smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid we don't have one here. Just as _he_ was saying. Anything else? How about something warm to drink, you look frozen over!"

They readily accepted. Hopefully it would calm them down.

"What a weird guy," Kenji said finally.

"I don't think he was after us. He would've taken us right here--look at how empty it is. And inviting us over? He has to be smarter than to use that."

"Or he _is_ smarter, and he knows he's tricking us."

"I think we should go see what he wants--"

"--to kill us--"

"And we need a place to stay the night anyway. How far will we get if the rain doesn't stop?"

Kenji paused. "But the way he treated you--"

"Exactly. How would that gain our trust? He wasn't trying to kidnap us, Kenji. I can tell. At least for one night, he won't be a problem."

"'I can tell'?! What's that supposed to mean? I can tell, too--I can tell we'll be murdered if we go anywhere near him!"

"Trust me. There's something I want to ask him. Okay?"

Kenji didn't find this at all logical, but Harumi had her heart set on it. Hopefully she would share her thoughts in time, but until then, he was looking at a long night of keeping watch to make sure no one tried any sneak attacks. "Okay. But tomorrow we leave first thing in the morning, so get all your questions out of the way now. We have to reach the Aoiya soon--so everyone back home can know we're okay."

"I promise. First thing in the morning." Silence descended, while Kenji calculated his chances of getting throuh the night--which weren't very high. "Well...I guess it'll be nice to finally meet Aoshi-san. After we've heard so much about him."

"Sure."

"And Misao-san."

"Mm-hmm."

"Kenshin-san said she worshiped Aoshi-san."

"Really."

"And he didn't even know."

Something in her tone implied that he should be paying attention. "I'm sure he _knew_. You can't _not_ know when someone adores you that much."

"Some people _are_ that oblivious."

Kenji glanced at her strangely, but she continued eating quietly. Shrugging it off, he went back to his grim probability of survival.

* * *


End file.
